


fucking dumb

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, fluffy shit, idk - Freeform, lowkey angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: maybe soonyoung is fucking stupid, but jihoon doesn't want him any other way.





	

“you’re an idiot, kwon soonyoung. i fucking  _ hope _ you know that.” jihoon’s voice was harsh as he spoke. it was moments like these he rued the day he met soonyoung,  _ ‘let’s go on a date!’ _ he said,  _ ‘everyone will be back by the time we’re back!’ _ he said, _ ‘it’s not going to rain!’ _ he said. to jihoon, everything soonyoung said was bullshit at this point. as the two were stuck outside the dorms, rain pouring down around them. poor jihoon was left in only his t-shirt, it was light when the two had left. but quickly the weather went south, leaving him to suffer in the dark coldness. 

 

“i know that, i  _ know _ . how many times do you have to call me an idiot.” soonyoung’s voice was so different it was comical, his tone light as he spoke. sometimes he worried jihoon hated him, sometimes he worried jihoon would end it with him. dating the boy wasn’t easy, he never knew how he felt, not properly. but he stuck it out, because he loved jihoon, he  _ needed _ jihoon. 

 

“i’ll keep saying it until you stop being an idiot! god, i hate you sometimes kwon soonyoung.”

 

soonyoung’s face dropped as jihoon spoke, thankfully it was too dark for the other to notice. he knew jihoon was joking, rather, he  _ hoped _ jihoon was joking. but that wouldn’t stop the part of him that flinched every time he spoke of hatred. “why do i put up with you? i ask myself this everyday, soonyoung. i could be dating a doctor, or a scientist, or anything. but instead, i’m dating a guy who wakes up when he hears ‘fighting.’ and doesn’t know how to read a weather forecast.”

 

soonyoung crossed his arms, “why do you?” he questioned, letting out a soft sigh.

 

“woah, kwon soonyoung, are you  _ upset _ that i’m upset?” jihoon questioned, walking towards his boyfriend. “you’re stupid soonyoung, you’re the stupidest boy i’ve ever met. you don’t plan ahead, you don’t think things through. you’re a fucking _ idiot _ , you’re the dumbest.” 

 

soonyoung frowned at his words, “but i love you, soonyoung.” he continued on. soonyoung’s face lightened as jihoon followed his insults up with that. “i could date someone who didn’t make me wait out in pouring rain while we wait for our members to get home, but they wouldn’t be you.” jihoon’s arms wrapped around soonyoung’s waist.

 

“i hate you sometimes, but i love you all the time.”

 

soonyoung thanked the gods above every time jihoon spoke his mind, it was rare, but he loved it. “i love you too, jihoon.”

 

“if one of us were to hate the other, it’d be you. i always yell at you, and get upset with you. i don’t always speak my mind, and i know you hate that. it’s hard to read me, you know that more than anyone else. but i can read you  _ easily _ , soonyoung. i know you get upset, but i keep doing it.”

 

soonyoung reached for jihoon’s hands, “i love everything you do. even when it’s yelling at me for being an idiot.” 

  
  


jihoon smiled at his boyfriend, he couldn’t ever understand why soonyoung loved him so much. he didn’t think he ever would. soonyoung sat on the porch, his back resting against the door. he sat jihoon in his lap, the younger boy buried his head in soonyoung’s chest. “it always feels like you’re older than me, but moments like these. you seem so small, so vulnerable and tiny. it reminds me that in reality, i’m older.”

 

jihoon shut his eyes, "i'm not tiny, soonyoung. just short."

 

soonyoung let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around jihoon's waist. "how long do you think it'll be until they come back?" he questioned. the smaller boy shrugged in response, "they went out for dinner, i don't think they'll be back for at least an hour."

 

"so we're really stuck out here, in the cold."

 

jihoon nodded, "i'd text them, but. you know how they are when they eat, nothing can stop them. not even two of their members being stranded outside the dorms."

 

"you know jeonghan would have a meltdown if someone even suggested leaving to rescue us. he's a good guy, but nothing gets between him and his food." soonyoung shook his head, grinning. jihoon lifted his head, "how did i get so lucky? i remember when i first met you i just thought you were annoying and loud. i never knew one day i'd call you my boyfriend."

 

soonyoung slipped his hand under jihoon's shirt, rubbing the other's back. "lucky? i don't know if i'd call you lucky to have me." jihoon's eyes shut as he felt soonyoung's hand on his back, "i may still think you're annoying and loud, but i really am lucky, soonyoung. don't ever think for even a minute i don't think i'm happy to have you. you make me a better person. even though i don't like expressing my feelings, and you know that more than anyone else. i do love you, and i am thankful to have you."

 

soonyoung grinned at jihoon's words, "i love you, hoon." 

 

jihoon opened his eyes, soonyoung could tell his boyfriend was sleepy. he was looking at him lazily, eyes drooping as he tried to stay awake. his head fell onto soonyoung's shoulder, "i love you too, soonie." 

 

soonyoung sat up, stripping himself of his coat. he wrapped it around jihoon, pressing a kiss to the other's lips. jihoon shook his head, "you need to stay warm, soonyoung." he muttered, shrugging the coat off of his shoulder. the older boy smiled, shaking his head as he placed the coat back around jihoon's shoulders. 

 

"you're too sweet to me, soonyoung." he spoke sleepily, his voice soft. "i'm only so sweet because you deserve it, jihoon. you do so much for the team, and for me. you deserve every kind act i do for you."

 

jihoon laughed lightly, shaking his head. "you do so much more than i do soonyoung, i just write a couple of songs and that's it honestly." he shrugged. soonyoung lifted jihoon's chin, forcing him to look deep into his eyes. "don't discredit yourself, jihoon. you're the most talented boy i've ever met. you're an amazing singer, even an amazing dancer even though that's my forte. you're even good at rapping, you're amazing jihoon."

 

jihoon let out an embarrassed whine, he clutched soonyoung's shirt, burying his face in it. "you're adorable, jihoonie. my little jihoon, my precious boy." he cooed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

hours passed and jihoon sat still in soonyoung's lap, his face eventually moving to rest in the crook of the other's neck. he fell asleep like that, curled up against the boy he loved the most. 

 

soonyoung kept his hand under jihoon's shirt, rubbing his back as he slept soundlessly. 

 

"yah - what are you two doing out here?" 

 

soonyoung looked up, noticing seungcheol laughing at the two of them. jihoon let out a sleepy whine, buying his face deeper into the crook of soonyoung's neck. "i forgot my keys to the dorm, and jihoon didn't want to bother you guys out at dinner." he explained. looking down at jihoon he smiled, "baby, i need to stand up so we can go inside. can you get up?" 

 

jihoon stubbornly shook his head, wrapping his arms around  soonyoung's waist. "okay, sweetie. you're going to have to hold on tight then." he laughed, he moved his hands to support jihoon's weight as he stood up. 

 

slowly the members caught sight of the two, laughing at the couple. "is jihoon your boyfriend or your kid?" jeonghan teased. soonyoung shrugged, "he is my baby, but i'd hope he wasn't my kid." 

 

jihoon reached his arm from around soonyoung's neck to hit jeonghan, “shut up. you can’t say anything when you’ve got your minion of a boyfriend running around for you. is seungcheol your boyfriend or your servant?” he muttered.

 

seungcheol laughed at the younger boy, “you know jihoon, sometimes i have to ask myself that too.” he grinned, shaking his head as he took his keys out of his pocket. 

 

“i think jihoon hyung and soonyoung hyung are cute… so are jeonghan hyung and seungcheol hyung.” chan mused to himself, smiling at the couples. soonyoung simply smiled in response, “at least one of our members thinks we’re cute.” he shook his head. 

 

as soon as seungcheol had opened the door, soonyoung was inside. he rushed to the two’s shared room, eager to get the other boy in some warm clothes, and into bed. he sat the small boy down on his bed, walking over to his own wardrobe to pull out one of jihoon’s favourite sweaters. though he didn’t like to admit it, jihoon liked wearing soonyoung’s clothes. he liked how they smelt like him, how they made him look tiny. soonyoung always liked it when he looked tiny, so jihoon did his best to subtly make himself look smaller in all situations, just for a little bit of attention from soonyoung. though he’d never confess to these things, he’d rather die than admit the things he did was fueled by his need for soonyoung to like him. 

 

after grabbing a sweater, soonyoung went over to grab some of jihoon’s sweatpants. he chucked the clothes at his boyfriend, “get dressed and we can watch a movie.” he smiled at the other. jihoon nodded, taking a moment to look at the other before he got dressed.

 

soonyoung really was breathtaking, jihoon knew that better than anyone else. he’d never be able to get over how cute he looked when he smiled, his gorgeous eye smile was always distracting him when he was meant to be working. soonyoung in all honesty, was perfect. to jihoon at least. he could be cute when he wanted to, but at the same time he could get  _ attractive _ . he never understood how soonyoung was both squishy and sexy at the same time, but he loved it all nonetheless. 

 

after a couple minutes of the couple staring at each other, jihoon cracked a smile and went to get changed. returning to the room when he was done, he lay himself down in soonyoung’s bed. watching the other as he set up a movie for the two to watch, he was often awestruck by soonyoung. it was no secret, jihoon was completely in love with soonyoung. there was no question in anyone’s mind about this. 

 

“i love you.” jihoon spoke, startling soonyoung; who jumped at the voice. he turned to look at jihoon, a soft smile on his face. “i love you too, jihoon.” 

 

jihoon nodded back at the other, and he continued with his setting up. the two often shared tender ‘i love you’s, soonyoung sometimes believed jihoon hated him. though jihoon would always reassure the other that he was extremely loved. not only by jihoon, but by his members, both of their families too. soonyoung was often insecure, though he’d never admit it. but his boyfriend could read right through him, he knew what soonyoung was feeling most all the time. 

“hey soonyoung?”

 

“yeah?”

 

“i  _ really _ love you.”

 

“i really love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> part seven! this took me a while to do, i don't know why. 
> 
> i'm working on a lot of things so~ anticipate, i guess?
> 
> this one was based on training wheels, specifically the line, “love everything you do, when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit i do.”


End file.
